Baby, It's Cold Outside
by potter's0princess
Summary: This is a Maurader's songfic. It is set some Christmas a couple decades ago. I was inspired by Baby It's Cold Outside when I heard it on the radio. By the way... to all of my Sisterhood readers, that probably won't be done for another couple months,sry


Baby It's Cold Outside Written by Quidditch Witch 

**a/n: firstly, I don't own any of these wonderful characters, J.K. Rowling does… these events are all based on the marvelous Harry Potter books, secondly, I do not own the song "Baby It's Cold Outside" (even though it would be pretty cool if I did) it was written by Frank Loesser, the version I'm using was sung by Rod Stewart and features Dolly Parton**

_**I really can't stay**_ - _Baby it's cold outside_  
_**I've got to go away**_ -_ Baby it's cold outside_  
_**This evening has been**_ - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_**So very nice**_ _- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

It was finally Christmas. Lily Evans released a long sigh, she was so glad that she didn't have any classes for two weeks. The professors were all very kind and decided not to assign homework, it was their Christmas present to the students. She entered the Great Hall, which was filled with tears, laughter, and echoes of "Happy Christmas" coming from every corner. She rushed over to some other sixth years. Her friends Alice Smith and Aurora Spinner were hugging and crying just like the rest, even though they knew that they would see each other in a few days. The three of them were invited to a Christmas party that was going to be thrown by Alice's crush Frank Longbottom. Until then, they were going to be corresponding at least once a day. Even so, Lily began to feel her own eyes get misty. She would miss her friends dearly, but she wasn't so silly as to sob as they were doing. When her best friends saw her, they pulled her into their embrace. Realizing how silly they all looked, after Lily pointed it out of course, the tears became happy ones, and they started to laugh. The laughter didn't last very long, though. At that very moment, the Marauders approached. Lily let out a groan of distain and Aurora had a grimace on her face that could rival Ebenezer Scrooge. The boys came very close and James Potter, who Lily loathed more than anyone else at Hogwarts, was in the lead.

"Hello ladies," Sirius Black cooed in his suave voice as he sidled up to Aurora's side, "and what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Nothing that concerns you or your little club, Black," growled Aurora as she slapped his hand away from her shoulder, where it was quietly creeping.

Running his hand through his hair, James directed his question towards Lily, "So Evans, are you going to Frank's Christmas party? I'm sure it's going to be great, but it would even better if you came and-"

"Prongs," his friend, Remus Lupin, interrupted, "give Lily a chance to answer." All eyes turned then to Lily.

"Yes, Potter, we have been invited, but don't get any ideas…" Lily could see the wheels turning in James's crafty brain. James had been after Lily since first year, but Lily, instead of giving in like sort of desperate whore, had resisted him, which was more than Lily could say for most of the girls in the sixth year. One thing she could say for James though, he was very persistent.

"Well, I'll see you there then," James grinned, then he whispered into Lily's ear, "and don't forget the mistletoe." Lily punched him in the gut and he hunched over.

Peter Pettigrew a mousy-looking boy, well liked by no one in particular, but tolerated but the Marauders, ran forward to James' hunched over figure. "Prongs, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

James shoved him away, "Aww, bug off Wormtail." Lily turned on her heel and left in a huff, closely followed by Aurora and Alice.

"What did I say?" the bewildered James wheezed. His eyes following her out of the Great Hall.

"I couldn't say mate, but I think you're wearing her down," Sirius chuckled.

Christmas Eve, the night of Frank's party grew closer and closer and Lily could not wait much longer. She missed her friends dearly and the prospect of a fun night with them would be the greatest Christmas present she could dream of receiving this year. She slid open the door to her closet, "Now to pick out the perfect dress," she said to herself. There was a multitude of colors, reds, blues, blacks, yellows, even a strange and retro aqua that had belonged to Mrs. Evans. Lily just couldn't decide, without the help of friends, that is. Sticking her head into the fireplace she flooed to Aurora, who was luckily at home. She explained her dilemma and Aurora was over in the blink of an eye.

"There is one solution to such a puzzling predicament," Aurora announced.

"And what is that my darling friend?" giggled Lily.

"Try on every possible outfit!" exclaimed Aurora, tossing the first dress at Lily.

After two hours Lily had tried on every dress in the closet. Clothes were strewn all over the usually neat bedroom floor. Lily collapsed with exhaustion and despair on her bed, but Aurora would not be discouraged.

"There must be one dress we haven't tried yet," she frowned and began to dig through the depths of Lily's closet.

"There's no use, Aurora Lynn, there's nothing else!" Lily sighed.

"Oh ye of little faith," Aurora grinned as she pulled out a dress that was emerald green, the same color as Lily's eyes, "Go on! Try it!" She tossed it to Lily. It was a front twist halter that went about to mid-calf, it was very flattering and Lily looked and felt like a princess. "You look gorgeous!" Aurora exclaimed and for once Lily did not doubt her.

Frank's house was decorated beautifully. There were four trees outside, two on each side of the front door. They were covered in fresh snow and filled the air with fresh pine scent. The door held a huge wreath that spoke holiday greetings to all of the visitors. In the corridor, Lily smelled a mixture of fragrances including eggnog, chocolate, and peppermint. Lily met Aurora in the foyer. She was wearing a wonderful red dress. Her curly blond hair was pulled back, half up, half down. They embraced and began looking everywhere for Alice, but she was nowhere to be found. As a matter of fact, Frank had disappeared as well. After learning this fact from the housekeeper, Aurora and Lily decided to give up their search. They would find Alice sooner or later.

"Evans, you came!" a voice exclaimed behind her. Lily turned quickly and saw the face she learned to expect. She was face to face with James Potter.

"Well, I was invited," she shot back, "I am not one to refuse a cordial invitation, especially at Christmas."

"Well then," smiled James, "can I cordially invite you to join me for a Christmas walk?"

"Well, I…" Lily could think of no excuse, "I guess." Reluctantly she agreed, glancing sideways at Aurora, who was trying to end the relentless advances of Sirius. It was no use, they were both stuck.

_**My mother will start to worry**_ - _Beautiful, what's your hurry_  
_**My father will be pacing the floor**_ - _Listen to the fireplace roar_  
_**So really I'd better scurry **_- _Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
_**well Maybe just one little drink more**_ - _Put some music on while I pour_

_"Sooo," Lily began as she and James walked outside. She felt more than a little awkward. What did James want? She couldn't stay long, Aurora would need her help if she was going to resist Sirius. They both knew he was insincere, but they also both knew that he was irresistible, just like another Marauder, a very good looking one who at that very moment was standing next to Lily. But, Lily tried to ignore all the thoughts she had in her head about how charming James could be, how nice the night was, and how wonderful she felt in her dress, but as hard as she tried, she had to admit, James looked very handsome in his black shirt and pink tie. _

_"So what, can't we just walk and enjoy each other's company?" James put on his cute offended face. No, its not cute, Lily reminded herself, its annoying. He's annoying. All he does is stand there and look pretty. Pretty, Lily caught herself, no, I mean stupuid, I mean…" _

_"Well, usually when someone asks me to go somewhere privately, there can only be two motives, and one motive is talking," Lily replied._

_"What about the other?" James searched._

_"If you think I would do the other with you, Potter, you are terribly mistaken."_

_"Well," James laughed, "can't say I didn't try."_

_Lily smirked, she had never met anyone so persistent. James caught the smile and was taught to hope. _

_"I should go back inside and find Aurora and I haven't even seen Alice yet," Lily began to walk back to the house, she was embarrassed, now he caught her laughing at his jokes. What was her problem. The moonlight was affecting her brain, he didn't look any different than he did every other day, but in the moonlight, he truly looked like an angel. _

_"Wait," James said, grabbing Lily's arm, "please, don't go." Lily turned and ran into his chest. She just stared at the buttons on his shirt for a couple of seconds, afraid to look into his face. Her cheeks were red from cold and embarrassment. _

_"Lily…" James whispered, using her first name, she looked up. _

_"I-" Lily stuttered, "I can't."_

_**The neighbors might think - **__Baby, it's bad out there_  
_**Say, what's in this drink**_ - _No cabs to be had out there  
__**I wish I knew how**_ - _Your eyes are like starlight now_  
_**To break this spell**_ - _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_**I ought to say no, no, no, sir**_ - _Mind if I move a little closer_  
_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**_ - _What's the sense in hurting my pride_  
_**I really can't stay**_ - _Baby don't hold out_  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

_"Why on earth can't you? It's Christmas, you're here, I'm here, the moon is bright, all of the stars are out, all we need is some mistletoe and it's the perfect situation," James argued. _

_"All of the years we have spent at Hogwarts," Lily yelled, "I've spent resisting your persistence, "what would people think about me if I just gave in, just because it was Christmas." _

_She began to imagine what it would be like if she did give in. People would be ashamed of her, she was the one person who could keep James in line. If she kissed him, there would be no stopping him. Her friends wouldn't hang out with her anymore, that was for sure. Aurora, wouldn't be able to stand her, all those years they have been working together against Sirius and James' advances. But, if she didn't kiss him… it would probably be the last time that he ever tried. She would not be able to take her words or her actions back, James would be really hurt. Lily didn't think that she could stand it if she hurt her friend. Yes, as much as Lily hated to admit it, James was her friend, maybe he was annoying and obnoxious, but he was always there for her, no matter how much she pushed him away. She considered everything._

_**I simply must**_ _**go**_ - Baby, it's cold outside  
_**The answer is**_ no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
_**This welcome has been**_ - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
_**So nice and warm**_ - Look out the window at that storm

_"James," she said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, you're my friend and I don't want to hurt your feelings."_

_"What do you mean, I'm your friend? I thought you hated me." James was bewildered. _

_"Well…"Lily felt so confused, "I don't know… I guess… I mean, well." She began to shiver, it was getting colder. James intuitively took off his jacket and gave it to her. He was really sweet, and handsome, and she loved to spend time with him. He was funny and loyal, a good leader, and he loved her. And she loved him . Wait, where did that come from? Lily started to feel butterflies in her stomach. It was true, she did love him. Despite all of his annoying, endearing qualities, Lily realized that she could easily spend the rest of her life with James._

_"James," Lily said, "I'm not exactly sure why, but… I'm afraid I think I've fallen in love."_

_James's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped, "That's impossible," he insisted, "everyone knows that you're… that we…" he looked down, "Who is it?"_

_"Why," Lily looked surprised, he had no idea… maybe she could toy with him this one last time, "well, You know him really well, he has jet black hair and grey eyes-"_

_"You're in love with Sirius? How on earth could this have happened?!? I- He- we just- when- when did you find that out? Have you told him yet? Why him?" James shot off, then his face grew serious, "How did this happen?" _

_Lily laughed, "James, it isn't Sirius-"_

_"-Well, stop all this guessing nonsense, who is it, so I can go kill them with both my hands, it isn't Snape, is it?"_

_"James, I didn't know you were suicidal," Lily giggled._

_"He can't be that strong…well I... what?" James looked right at Lily, "Are you trying to say that…"_

_Lily just nodded her head. _

_"Then there's only one thing left to do," James smiled and pulled her close. He was very warm, and his embrace was very inviting._

_**My sister will be suspicious**_ - Man, your lips look so delicious  
_**My brother will be there at the door**_ - Waves upon a tropical shore  
_**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**_ - Gosh your lips look delicious  
_**Well maybe just one little kiss**_ _**more**_ - Never such a blizzard before

She looked up into his grey eyes and smiled at him. The were shining with a glimmer of starlight. Suddenly, there lips met. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. At that very moment bells began to strike midnight and snow began to fall from the clouds. The happy couple didn't even notice.

Lily finally broke the kiss, "We'd better go inside, people will be will be wondering where we disappeared to…"

James groaned, "Just one more…" He leaned in again, but Lily broke away, "Come on Lily it's Christmas," James pleaded. Lily just couldn't say no.

_**I've got to go home**_ - _You'll freeze to the bone out there  
__**Say, lend me your**_ _**comb**_ - _It's up to your knees out there_  
_**You've really been grand**_ - _Your eyes are like starlight now_  
_**But don't you see**_ - _How can you do this thing to me_  
_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**_ - _Making my life long sorrow_  
_**At least there will be plenty implied**_ - _If you caught pneumonia and died_  
_**I really can't stay**_ - _Get over that old out_  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

Baby it's cold outside

_Brr its cold..._  
_**It's cold out there**_  
_Cant you stay awhile longer baby_  
_**Well... I really shouldn't... alright**_

_Make it worth your while baby  
__**Ahh, do that again...**_

**a/n: so if you could please read and review this!!!! Again, review it… please… I would be much obliged!**


End file.
